


Study Break

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [9]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye tries to help Diana relax while preparing for the SATs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. Takes place about a year after the series finale. No spoilers. Written for prompt #9 'Sagittarius.'

“What did you get for problem 11?” Diana asked Faye. The two were stretched out on Faye’s bed, surrounded by papers and books.

“Who cares?” moaned Faye.

“Faye, you should! The SATs are in two days!” cried Diana.

“And we’ve been studying for over an hour. You’ll do great. I’ll do fine. Chill.” Faye moved to rub her girlfriend’s back over her shirt.

Diana sighed. “I suppose I could use a break.”

“No kidding. I can’t remember the last time I saw you so stressed.”

“It’s just that this test is the most important one we’ll ever take.”

“So I’ve heard.” Faye rolled her eyes.

“You know, you should be taking this more seriously.”

“I think you’re taking it serious enough for us both” said Faye, moving to reach for the drawer of her nightstand.

“What are you looking for?” asked Diana.

“Something to help you relax. Aha!” Faye said triumphantly, pulling out a small bottle. “Take off your top.”

“What?”

“It’s massage oil. You’re incredibly tense and I’m going to fix that.”

“You just want me to take off my shirt.”

“That’s beside the point. C’mon, it’s vanilla.”

Diana smiled. “Well, I do like vanilla.”

“I know” said Faye.


End file.
